You- (IwaOi)
by saltishima
Summary: Set just after after Season 3 of Haikyuu. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are discussing the future, and what it means for their relationship and career.


**_Hey frens! This is my second fic, and a million times better._**

 ** _Not smut this time, and so much better._**

 ** _IwaOi_** ** _for you (I just finished Haikyuu_** )

 ** _Please_** ** _read_**

 ** _Warnings_** ** _: Swearing and Mild Homophobia. Slightly limey_**.

Tooru is more angry than I've ever seen him. Sure, I've seen him get frustrated on the rare occasions we loose a match. But nothing like this. He isn't talking, when he usually never shuts up. Not so much as a mumble.

Most people would've thought he would've been happy with the result of the Miyagi Inter-High Prelim Final.

Karasuno won, Shiratorizawa lost. Tooru might hate Karasuno, but he hates Shiratorizawa more, and would be glad to see them crash and burn, or at least that's what most people would think of him.

But most people don't know Tooru as well as I do.

I jog up behind him and scream in his ear.

"Next time!" He darts round to face me with his large, cocoa eyes.

"There is no next time, Iwa-chan," he pouts. "We're high-school seniors."

"Yeah, so?" I question, crossing my arms. "There's college. You can beat them there."

The thing is, as much as Tooru wanted Shiratorizawa to lose, he wanted to be the one beat them.

He had to sit there and witness his Kouhai lead what was supposedly a fallen powerhouse to victory.

He stared as athletes 3 years younger than him scored points against a team that had annihilated him so many times before.

Tooru longed to be the one blocking Ushijima's spikes, recieving his crazy serves. But no, he had to sit, in a lousy disguise, watching a team he hates be victorious.

"Hmph," Tooru replied, walking towards the approaching bus to Aobajōsai High.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, stepping in front of him. The damned prick avoided my eyes.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of quitting volleyball?" I demanded. I know him too well, I can read his expression clearly. He strode onto the bus, scanning his bus card, and finding a seat at the back of the bus. I quickly paid for a ticket, and caught up with Tooru.

The vehicle was empty, save for a young mum and her baby, and an old woman with a patchwork shopping trolley. You could see in the pensioners eyes she thought we were going to cause a commotion.

Tooru put his feet on the seat next to him, purposely preventing me from sitting there.

I sat on the seat in front of him, leg either side of the seat, and chin on the backrest.

"You might be a complete dumbass, and mess up pretty much all the time, but you are still a decent player!" I shouted at him, pounding my fist against the chair.

"Wow, Iwa-chan, that's the most you've ever complimented me," Tooru smiled slightly, tilting his head.

"Dumbass," I mumbled, glancing at my red plimpsoles. As if I would ever compliment an asshole like Tooru.

"Aw, Iwa-chan, don't blush," Oikawa teased.

"I see you're back to your normal self then," I grinned. He looked down, and folded his arms once again.

"I don't know what you mean," He huffed, turning his head to once side.

"Yes you damn well do!" I screeched, earning a disapproving look from the old woman. "Face it, wimp, Karasuno are going to Nationals, we aren't. Get over it!"

The look of despair on Tooru's face made me cringe.

"Jeez, dumbass, don't look so depressed, your good looks are the only thing going for you," I scold.

"I'm good looking?" Tooru asks, smiling idiotically.

"Well, obviously, all these girls don't flock to you because you are a good person!"

As if to prove me point, the bus stopped, and a gaggle of second year girls hopped on the bus. I call them a gaggle because they act like a bunch of demented geese, giggling behind their hand, stealing glances an Oikawa.

I glare at them and put my middle finger up. That just causes them to go into hysterics.

"See, Iwa-chan, the girls think you're good looking too," Tooru smiled, tapping my head.

"Maybe they are just attracted by my glorious personality," I scoffed.

"Well, I think you're lovely, Iwa-chan," He says.

"That means nothing coming from you, you are a crappy person and a wimp," I scowl.

"How am I a wimp?" Tooru whimpers, sticking out his bottom lip and quivering.

"You are planning on quitting volleyball!" I remind him angrily. He stands up, resting his calloused hands on my shoulders and leaning there.

"And what would it matter to you?" He asks, the glasses he'd been wearing slipping down the bridge of his nose and hitting me on the head.

I grab his hands and push them away from me, consiquently pushing Tooru forcefully onto his ass.

"Hey!" He protests.

I get up from my seat, still facing my supposed best friend, and glaring so much, my eyebrows have pretty much knitted together.

"Promise me you won't quit," I growl, moving to stand in front of him.

"Hmph," Is all the dumbass says, pretending there was something interesting out the window. I followed his gaze, which landed on a crow, pecking at a plastic bag on the pavement.

I violently grasped his shoulders, shaking them.

"Promise me, bastard!" I practically scream. I don't know why I care, honestly. Maybe to make sure I don't have to put of with his bullshit. The schoolgirls are deadly silent now, staring at us intently. Tooru turns away from the window and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Are _you_ going to retire, Iwa-chan?" He asks, blinking rapidly. That gets me. See, I'm not as skilled as him, and I'm not as likeable. I could never make it in College volleyball.

"Exactly!" He exclaims triumphantly. "You can't tell me what to do and never have!"

I shake my head slightly, releasing my grip on him.

The baby is wailing at this point, and I'm still positioned in front of Tooru, never breaking eye contact with him. I'm not quite sure what my eyes are saying. Do I want him to go to a different college, really?

Suddenly, I feel I light tap on my shoulder, and stifled giggles from the geese. I can predict what's coming.

"Um, hi," She says, looking directly at Tooru, but apparently addressing me. "My friend thinks you're cute-" She begins.

"And let me guess you want to have my number, and go on double dates with me and Oikawa-san, and have a joint wedding and have 2.4 kids each that can all grow up together?" I sign rolling my eyes.

The poor girl backs away, flustered.

"Well, I think you are very beautiful," Tooru flashes a pearly white smile at the girl, who blushes a deep red.

"Th-thank you," She stutters, obviously thinking she's getting some play.

"But I'm taken, sorry," He apologises.

What the fuck? Unless he'd gotten a girlfriend in the last week without me knowing, or his old chick took him back, which I highly doubt, he's lying through his teeth.

As if in cue, the bus comes to a jolting holt, causing me to loose me balance and fall over.

Right onto Tooru's lap.

I'm about to get up, when he wraps his strong arms around my shoulders.

"Jeez, prick, you're suffocating me," I splitter, struggling put of his reach. We are about equal in strength so maybe I'm not trying as hard as I should be.

Out of nowhere, the bastard kisses my neck. Just a light peck, but still, the bastard had no right.

In a normal situation, I would've leapt up and smacked the dude right in the nose.

I mean, it's not as if he'd never kissed me before. He's just the type of person who kisses everyone.

Maybe it was because I was so in shock, maybe it was because of the gobsmacked girls staring at us, but I stayed there in his arms.

"Iwa-chan is my boyfriend," He smiled, tightening his hug on my shoulders. Dammit, he's taken this too far.

"Okay, I've had enou-" I start, before I get cut of by Oikawa's lips on mine.

He's done some pretty drastic shit before, but this is taking it to a whole new level.

His lips are just as smooth as you'd expect from Mr. Perfect. He breaks the kiss and smiles at me, winking.

What does he think he's playing at?

For starters, we are on a public bus.

This whole saga is gaining a mixed reaction from the passengers on the bus.

The old woman looks totally disgusted. I'm worried she will projectile vomit all over her boiled sweets in her shopping bag.

The mum is looking at us, pursing her lips to hide a smile. I already don't like her.

The girls have the most hilarious reaction, though. The girl that spoke to us that was standing in the aisle would've probably gone into actual shock if her friend hadn't have put her arm round he and sat her down.

I guess we look like really straight dudes.

In fact, as far as I knew, we were both really straight dudes.

Another of the girl, the one who was asking for my number, was frantically punching letters into her phone. The whole of Miyagi will know about the two boys kissing on a bus by the end of the day.

Two of the girls are laughing and blushing so much, I feel like they might explode. And I hope they do.

"What? Never seen someone make out on a bus before?" I ask sarcastically. Their blushes deepen, and they begin to splutter some pathetic excuse for their intrigue.

"Don't answer that," I groan. Something tickles my ear.

"We weren't exactly making out, Iwa-chan," He whispers. "But we can if you want~"

I have a very, very strong urge to jump off the bus.

But with all these people looking at us, I can hardly drop the act.

And if Tooru wants to pretend to be my boyfriend, I can play along too.

I grab the back of is head, and pull him in towards me, kissing him passionately.

He doesn't hold back either, equalling my power and intensity. Neither of us wanted to be the weakest.

There is an audible gasp coming from the direction of the geese when I grab Oikawa's ass, earning a small moan.

Time to take this shit further. I lick his lips slightly, asking for permission, and he just shoves his tongue in my mouth.

It is a violent war for dominance, with no winners or losers.

At this point, I am not doing for the attention. The feel of his lips on mine, the touch of his hands on my body.

I am immersed in this kiss. All I can see is Tooru. All I can feel is Tooru. All I can taste is Toor-

I am thrown off his lap as the bus comes to a sudden stop. I land on my back on the floor, legs in the air.

Oikawa's is staring at my ass.

I immediately jump up and flip Tooru off, scowling.

"Dumbass."

The girls get off the bus, no longer in hysterics, but kind of aghast, occasionally spluttering out of nowhere.

The young mum is still smiling, no longer concealing it. Seriously, who gets off to two random teenagers snogging?

I sit back down on the seat in front of Tooru, actually sat on top of the back rest.

I'm staring out the window at the fast moving scenery, of various different fences and hedges bordering people's houses, when I hear tottery steps nearing me.

I glance upwards to see a very pissed-looking, pinched-face old lady, the same one that was on the bus when we got on.

I catch a look at Tooru, who is smiling sweetly.

"Hello, ma'am," He greets the woman with a tiny wave.

"Boy, I have a little word to say to you," She says, wagging her finger. "You two boys should keep your sinning in private, or don't sin at all!" She scolds.

I can basically sense Tooru rolling his eyes behind me

"You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination- Leviticus 18:22," She quotes. "If the Bible says it's an abomination, I want nothing to do with it."

"You didn't have to look, bitch," I growl. Sure, I may not actually be gay, but this is out of hand. Homophobia is the worst.

The woman gasps, and moves as fast as she can to the front of the bus.

"Miss Bus-Driver, that horrible boy at the back of the bus called me a very awful word," She whines.

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do about that," The driver apologises, with a hint of bitterness.

The old woman stands by the driver's seat, grasping onto the handle sticking out from the wall.

She keeps shooting deadly looks our way, earning small giggles from Tooru and I am extremely relieved when she gets off at the next stop.

"Jeez, she was a right asshole," I observe.

"Can you please not use that language in front of my baby," The mum pipes up. "But, she was a complete and utter asshole."

I do have some respect for the woman now.

It dawn's on me we've actually missed our stop at the school. In fact, we are miles away. The next stop is the bus shelter.

"Godammit," I curse, scratching my palm.

"Maybe we can have a nice romantic wanlk back to Seijō," Tooru suggests. His cheesy beam is radiating at my neck.

"Don't think whatever the fuck that was changes anything," I hiss.

It might've been the most amazing kiss I'd ever had, but this is Oikawa, I'm talking about.

He's so big headed, just because he's attractive. And he's talented, but he ain't modest about it. He trains hard, I've got to admit, and it sure as hell pays off. He sure is dedicated to his sport, and he knows everyone extremely well. But he wouldn't be where he was if it wasn't for me. And now he's planning to leave? After all we've done for each other?

I don't even care. He is a self centered bastard.

Is what I'll keep telling myself, as a big of a lie it is.

"Earth to Iwa-chan," Tooru songs in my ear. "We're here~"

I hop down from the seat, and walk to the front of the bus.

I am just in time to see the mother kiss the bus driver as she gets off.

As I pass the driver's seat, she says something that I know will stick with me forever.

"Don't listen to anyone else, don't let them get to you. But most of all, listen to yourself, follow your heart," she advises.

What a load of bullshit.

I jump onto the concrete, and make my way towards the general direction of Aobajōsai.

Unfortunately, Oikawa soon catches up. I can tell he wants to say something, but I am to emotionally drained to hear is bollocks.

"Iwa-chan~"

"What do you want?" I retort angrily. Maybe it was slightly out-of-order.

His reply is nearly inaudible, and extremely out of character.

"You."

 ** _Thanks for finishing!_**

 ** _Please say if you want a second chapter, there is a possibility for a continuation here!_**

 ** _If you see any mistakes, be sure to tell me._**

 ** _And please, please, please suggest story ideas, imma try and post more._**

 ** _Follow and favourite if you liked it!_**

 ** _And don't forget, message me if you wanna chit-chat, don't be shy._**


End file.
